


Helpful

by HanaHimus



Category: Persona 3, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11842221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: When Shinjiro starts overthinking something, Theodore ends up being more than a little helpful.





	Helpful

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something based on PQ for this ship and had an excuse to, so here it is lmao

Shinjiro really wasn’t sure what to do about this weird place. First they turned up here, then they met other Persona users. Persona users that seemed about the same age but were from a different year… This was all too weird for Shinjiro to handle.

Well, it would be, if it weren’t for one fact. Not once had he needed to do anything to control Castor, not once had something happened to make him think he’d need to do damage control. It was almost like his Persona was...content being here.

He needed time to think about it on his own, without anyone distracting him or talking to him… So he slipped away, leaning against a wall when he was sure he was alone. He was sure he’d be dragged back into having fun sometime soon, but, well… For now, he’d take the moment of silence.

“What the hell’s going on…?” He rubbed the bridge of his nose with one hand, trying to think of why Castor was reacting so well to all of this.

“Oh, you’re Shinjiro, correct?”

He paused his thoughts and glanced to the side. There was Theodore, still wearing the apron his sister had given to him. “Yeah, that’s me.”

“I see…” Theodore had a hand on his chin, apparently trying to figure something out. “Is there a reason you aren’t interacting with the others? The downtime came across as a way for the teams to bond.”

“...I just needed a break from it.” He shrugged a bit, avoiding the whole story. “Too much of an introvert to be with them all the time.”

Theodore seemed to think for a moment before his eyes lit up. “I see! Some people actually enjoy being alone more.”

“It’s more I’m gathering energy? Being around people all the time can drain it.” He shrugged a bit. Maybe that would get Theodore to leave him be and he could go back to thinking.

“Oh, is that so?” Theodore put his hand to his chin again. “Do certain people drain you more than others?”

“Huh? Guess so…” He frowned. “Teddie’s harder to handle than the leader, for example.”

“I see… Wouldn’t your leader be considered an ‘introvert’ as well. Perhaps it has to do with if you share that trait?”

Shinjiro thought for a moment. “Sure, I guess. Introverts are usually easier for me than extraverts.”

Theodore blinked a few times. “Are there exceptions to that, then?”

“Sometimes, yeah.” He shrugged. “Kind of depends on their personality.”

“I see…” Theodore nodded surely, seemingly excited to have this information. “Thank you very much for sharing this with me!”

He rubbed the back of his head. “It’s something you could just read about it.”

“But you explained it to me instead of telling me to go read up on it, did you not?” Theodore tilted his head to the side, watching Shinjiro curiously.

Shinjiro frowned. “I wasn’t sure you’d take that for an answer, besides, not like I have anything better to do.”

Theodore didn’t seem to fully believe that as he smiled at Shinjiro and laughed a bit. “I see, well, I do appreciate your help.”

“Yeah, yeah…”

“Now, I suppose I’ll leave you to contemplate your Persona--”

Shinjiro looked at him, a frown on his face. “How did you know?”

“Was it not obvious?” Theodore rose an eyebrow. “You came across as someone contemplating their inner self, which is, in many ways, your Persona.”

“I...dammit. You’re good at reading people, aren’t you?”

“Only when it comes to certain topics.” Theodore smiled at him and chuckled a bit. “I wouldn’t consider myself an expert, but I do have a large knowledge of Personas. If you ever wish to speak about something, I will lend you my ear.”

Shinjiro was pretty sure he wasn’t going to take him up on the offer, but he nodded a bit. “Thanks.”

Theodore chuckled a bit. “I’m here to help, after all.”

They stood in silence for a moment and Shinjiro frowned. Why wasn’t Theodore leaving? Hadn’t he said he was going to leave? As if Theodore was sensing the questions on Shinjiro’s mind, he cleared his throat.

“Most people smile when offered such things. Even if they don’t plan to act on it…” He was pouting now. “Was I wrong?”

Shinjiro didn’t know why the pout actually got to him, but it did. He gave him a small, shaky smile to try and appease him. He didn’t smile much, so he had to hope this would do for Theodore.

It seemed to be, since he started laughing when he saw it. “That was the oddest smile I’ve ever seen.”

“You got a problem with my smile?” Shinjiro rose an eyebrow.

“No, I actually quite liked it.” Theodore smiled at him and Shinjiro wasn’t sure why, but his heart skipped a beat.

Oh, who was he kidding, he knew why. It was because Theodore was actually kind of cute and, well, people didn’t usually say they liked his smile. It was nice to hear, as silly as that may seem.

“...That so?” He looked away, feeling his cheeks heat up. He really didn’t want to hear what Theodore had to say about his blush.

“Well then, I should return to my duties. Don’t forget you can come speak to me at any moment.” Theodore turned to walk away and waved a bit. “Try to have some fun, Shinjiro.”

He gave an awkward wave back. “Will do.”


End file.
